<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дружеское пари, или Хампи и Джимми  (Friendly Bet, or Humpy &amp; Jimmy) by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011456">Дружеское пари, или Хампи и Джимми  (Friendly Bet, or Humpy &amp; Jimmy)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types'>Ms McKay types (Red_Box)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yes Minister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanart, Fanon, Gen, Illustrated, Illustrations, Out of Character, Screenplay/Script Format</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>сэр Хамфри и господин министр заключают своеобразное пари.</p><p>ch 2 = illustration</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I</b>
</p><p>
  <em>После утреннего совещания в кабинете Хэкера.</em>
</p><p><b>Хамфри Эплби:</b> Господин министр, я вынужден заявить протест. Если вы и дальше будете настаивать на том, чтобы пользоваться при обращении ко мне моим прозвищем… я приму необходимые меры.<br/>
<b>Джим Хэкер:</b> Но, Хампи…<br/>
<b>ХЭ:</b> Так ко мне обращаются только друзья — а с недавних пор ещё и вы.<br/>
<b>ДХ:</b> Но мы с вами <em>можем</em> быть друзьями. Не вижу, что тут такого невероятного. Почему вы против?<br/>
<b>ХЭ:</b> Это вопрос принципа, господин министр! Дружба в правительственном офисе столь же уместна… как коррупция!<br/>
<b>ДХ:</b> (сурово) В коррупции меня ещё никто не обвинял. И вообще, Хампи, оставьте принципы нам, политикам.<br/>
<b>ХЭ:</b> (строго) Господин министр, вы вынуждаете меня принять серьёзные ответные меры.<br/>
<b>ДХ:</b> Интересно, какие, Хампи?<br/>
<b>ХЭ:</b> Ну-у… например… что, если я возьму за правило каждый раз в ответ звать вас <em>Джимми</em>? Посмотрим, понравится ли вам такое панибратство!<br/>
<b>ДХ:</b> (со смехом) Боже мой, какая страшная угроза! Зная вас, могу поспорить, что вы не выдержите и недели, Хампи.<br/>
<b>ХЭ:</b> Ставлю соверен, что первым запросите пощады именно вы, Джимми.<br/>
<b>ДХ:</b> Так значит, пари! Буду штрафовать вас на шиллинг каждый раз, когда вы забудете и снова назовёте меня министром.<br/>
<b>ХЭ:</b> Вы хотели сказать «если» я забуду.<br/>
<b>ДХ:</b> (через стол протягивает руку для пожатия) Бернард, разбейте, пожалуйста.<br/>
<b>Бернард Вули:</b> Сэр Хамфри, господин министр, можно и мне участвовать в пари?<br/>
(Министр и сэр Хамфри отвечают одновременно)<br/>
<b>ДХ:</b> Конечно, Берни.<br/>
<b>ХЭ: </b> Абсолютно исключено!</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
  <b>II</b>
</p><p>(Несколько дней спустя)</p><p>
  <em>В кабинет Хэкера в палате общин на крыльях гнева влетает Фрэнк Вайзел.</em>
</p><p><b>Фрэнк Вайзел:</b> (очень громко) Джим! Какого чёрта с тобой происходит?! Стоило мне один раз оставить тебя без присмотра…<br/>
<b>Джим Хэкер:</b> Фрэнк! какой сюрприз! Что ты делаешь в Лондоне? Я-то думал, ты сейчас в Токио или на Таити. Когда ты вернулся?<br/>
<b>ФВ:</b> Сегодня. И что я первым делом узна<em>ю</em>?<br/>
<b>ДХ:</b> Что узнаёшь?<br/>
<b>ФВ: </b>Говорят, пока меня не было <em>он</em>, этот (неразборчивое ругательство), окончательно прибрал тебя к рукам!<br/>
<b>ДХ:</b> (встревоженно) Так говорят? Серьёзно? Кто?<br/>
<b>ФВ:</b> Да вот хотя бы Дик. Картрайт. Чей план повышения эффективности ты зарубил. Слышал от него про сегодняшнее внутриведомственное собрание… и про обстановочку на нём. Смотри, Джим, станешь всеобщим посмешищем, если о твоей внезапной горячей дружбе с растреклятым Эплби пронюхают здесь, в палате общин. Наши заднескамеечники сожрут тебя с потрохами, не сомневайся.<br/>
<b>ДХ:</b> Успокойся, Фрэнк. Ты всё не так понял: это всего-навсего моя стратегия укрощения постоянных секретарей…<br/>
<b>ФВ: </b>(презрительно) Ха! Джим, я тебя предупредил! (с издёвкой) Или ты предпочитаешь теперь, чтобы тебя называли <em>Джимми</em>? (оглушительно хлопает дверью на прощание)</p><p>…</p><p><em>Тем временем в клубном кабинете сэра Арнольда.</em><br/>
<b><br/>
Арнольд Робинсон:</b> А, Хамфри, старый друг. Спасибо, что зашёл. Кларету? Не хочется устраивать тебе допрос, но я не мог не слышать некоторых тревожных вестей… по поводу сомнительной моральной обстановки в твоём министерстве.<br/>
<b>Хамфри Эплби:</b> …<em>моральной</em>??? Арнольд, ты же не имеешь в виду… харассмент? Как будто мы в Америке! Ручаюсь, в МАДе не происходит — и не может происходить — ничего подобного! Ни один из джентльменов-служащих не стал бы… э-э-э… обижать леди… то есть сотрудника-леди… то бишь сотрудницу! Тем более, после недавних сокращений штата их осталось так мало… А что, кто-то подал жалобу?<br/>
<b>АР:</b> (со значением) Возможно, <em>кое-кому</em> следовало бы подать жалобу. Во избежание. (смотрит пристально) Вообще-то, Хамфри, я не имел в виду именно харассмент, нет. Я о других тревожащих слухах из твоего министерства. Полагаю, ты и сам в курсе — как один из двух главных участников этой сомнительной истории. Если, конечно, эта история правдива… Прости, но я должен спросить: она правдива?<br/>
<b>ХЭ:</b> О, Арнольд! Неужели ты поверил этой смехотворной выдумке? (негодующе) Не представляю, кто может распускать подобные сплетни обо мне! (в сторону) Гордон, должно быть, чтоб ему провалиться!<br/>
<b>АР:</b> Неважно, верю я или нет, Хамфри. Важно, есть ли у этих сплетен хотя бы минимальные основания.<br/>
<b>ХЭ:</b> …<br/>
<b>АР: </b> Ну-с? (ждёт) Хампи?<br/>
<b>ХЭ:</b> (взволнованно) Арнольд, прошу, позволь мне всё объяснить! Я согласился с предложением Хэкера только затем, чтобы…<br/>
<b>АР:</b> (останавливает) Мой дорогой друг, я не собирался унижать тебя требованиями объяснений. Мне вполне будет достаточно того, чтобы впредь у нас с тобой не возникало поводов для подобных бесед.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><p>
  <b>III</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Кабинет министра.</em>
</p><p>Хамфри мрачен, Хэкер удручён.<br/>
(Начинают говорить одновременно)<br/>
<b>Джим Хэкер:</b> Знаете, я тут подумал…<br/>
<b>Хамфри Эплби:</b> Господин министр, прежде чем начать совещание…<br/>
(Оба замолкают)<br/>
<b>ДХ:</b> (без воодушевления) Шиллинг штрафа. Бернард, сделайте пометку.<br/>
<b>ХЭ: </b>(достаёт из внутреннего кармана пиджака бумажник) Я бы хотел закончить этот глупый детский спор. Вот ваш приз, господин министр. Надеюсь, вы собой довольны.<br/>
<b>ДХ:</b> Конечно, доволен! (снова обретая хорошее настроение) Я всегда собой доволен. И оставьте свои деньги себе, сэр Хампи. Пусть это послужит всем присутствующим хорошим уроком на будущее.<br/>
<b>ХЭ: </b>…<br/>
<b>Бернард Вули:</b> Да, господин министр.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. bonus: fancomic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>on first-name terms ...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>http://fav.me/d8nc6tq</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>